La grande noirceur
by Lune de Cristal
Summary: - J’ai senti grandi en moi un pouvoir infiniment plus grand que la petite Ginny. Un pouvoir suffisant pour commencer à confier à Miss Weasley mes propres secrets, déverser un peu de mon âme dans la sienne.'


**Titre :** La grande noirceur

**Auteur :** Marie-Ève M. (Lune de Cristal)

**Genre : **Drama/Tragedy

**Classement :** R, pour des raisons évidentes, c'est une DARK FIC, figurez-vous!

**Résumé : **''- J'ai senti grandi en moi un pouvoir infiniment plus grand que la petite Ginny. Un pouvoir suffisant pour commencer à confier à Miss Weasley mes propres secrets, déverser un peu de mon âme dans la sienne''.

**Disclamer : **Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter à JKR. Je ne possède rien de tout ça et je ne fais pas d'argent en écrivant cela et ce n'est pas une histoire commerciale.

**Note de l'auteure : **C'est fic est inspirée et basée sur la douloureuse et semblable histoire de milliers de petits enfants. Innocents orphelins, abandonnés par leurs parents n'ayant plus les moyens de les élever ou encore illégitimes, _les orphelins de Duplessis,_ même avant être faussement dit malades mentaux, qui ont été internés dans des crèches, écoles d'industries, institutions psychiatriques et orphelinats, pour s'en débarrasser, jusqu'à leur majorité.

Là–bas, l'enfer était bien au rendez-vous pour ces _enfants de Duplessis_, contrôlé par le clergé, toujours roi à cette époque.

Tout cela dans le Québec des années 40 à 60 (environ, les dates sont confuses) dirigé par le premier ministre du temps Maurice Duplessis (Réélu une deuxième fois). Un Québec pendant une période importante de notre politique, nommé par la suite ''la grande noirceur''. C'était avant l'époque du _politically correct_, bien sûr.

Peu de ces orphelins ont peu reconstruire convenablement leur vie, enterré sous des tas de souvenirs émouvants et pénibles, et l'indemnisation et excuses du gouvernement et de l'église (En fait, ils ne sont s'est JAMAIS fait pardonner de ces torts) sont plus que dérisoires.

En passant, je me suis beaucoup renseigné sur le sujet, comme à mon habitude (maudite habitude, je me ramasse toujours avec 1.000.000 d'infos), je ne fais que l'effleuré, parce que sinon, je crois pas que j'aurais pu tout utilisé avec précision et véracité.

Et même si plusieurs fics du genres ont été déjà crées, je veux me lancer dans l'enfance de Tom. Désolée si c'est pas très original ce que j'écris mais j'ai eu envie dire pourquoi Tom déteste tant les moldus (… et les ''amoureux des moldus'' comme Dumbledore) et en particulier son père…

Bonne lecture et oubliez pas de me rewiewez!

_**Chapitre 01 **_

''…_il y a eu une autre agression aujourd'hui et je sais pas du tout ou j'étais.''_

Le parchemin jauni absorba l'encre brillante avec rapidité, comme à son habitude. La petite fille vulnérable qui griffonnait, recroquevillée dans un fauteuil mœlleux, devant la cheminée de la salle commune des Gryffondor, bouillonnante d'un brouhaha énervant ce soir-là, effaçait le monde autour d'elle dans un silence saisissant.

''_Tom, qu'est que je vais faire? Je me demande si je ne suis pas en train de devenir folle…''_

Des mots, des simples mots de désespoir et de confusion pour Ginevra, une confidence intime.

Mais pour les autres qui auraient pu lire par-dessus son épaule alors qu'elle les écrivait, elle aurait vraiment passé pour une aliénée ou aurait vu la fillette candide en elle qui causait tout bonnement avec un ami imaginaire qu'elle serait inventé.

Un ami dans un journal vieux de 50 ans, le seul qui puisse la comprendre, l'aimer, la conseiller, sans qu'elle puisse en voir le danger qui bernait sa naïveté.

Le livret lui donna, quelques instants plus tard, la réplique, comme s'il avait réfléchi longuement avant de répondre. Comme s'il avait eu un blanc de mémoire.

''Soit forte, tu n'est pas démente, Ginny… Personne n'est déséquilibré tant qu'on se soit convaincu nous-même. Les autres ne peuvent pas décider pour toi. Si tu savais comme j'ai en conscience, maintenant…''

Ginny curieuse, fragile, sinistre, s'empressa de noircir le papier en quelques grattements de plumes nerveux :

''Raconte moi, je t'en pris, Tom… J'ai tellement besoin de me faire réconforter… prouve-le moi, Tom…''

* * *

-Vous… vous êtes sûre, ma sœur, que c'est… confidentiel… parce que… je…, S'assura Olivia, ce sentiment de honte, d'opprobre, de pêché lui donnant un autre coup dans le bas-ventre. En fin, avec mon bébé et… ça…

N'ayez crainte, vous avez frappez à la bonne porte, ici, on est la discrétion même. Bien sûr, pour ses raisons d'anonymat, il faudra vous claustrer, jusqu'à la naissance et vous éloignez suffisamment des personnes indiscrètes, après celle-ci.

La sœur supérieure releva les yeux de son dossier et fixa attentive la mine apathique et craintive de la jeune fille-mère en spécifiant :

Simple précaution, bien sûr. Vous savez, je peux comprendre que le prix des soins peut vous semblez élevés – Je crois que vous avez peu d'argent, je me trouve?…

J'arrive à peine à tout payer seule, ma sœur. Je ne suis pas une très bonne gestionnaire.

Mais comme je vous aie expliquez, Continua t-elle, le regard compatissant. Je crois qu'il est négligent de placer votre enfant en société d'adoption, si vous avez un garçon, il est peu probable d'avoir des chances. En général, les gens désireux d'un bambin préfèrent les filles et encore là, elles sont une très faibles minorité à aller en véritable famille. Après trois ans, il faut oublier ça. Nous, en institution, on pourra assurer de prendre en charge totalement votre bébé, sans que vous ayez du tracas à vous faire.

Olivia douta, ne sachant plus quoi faire, totalement découragée.

Elle repensa à cette scène abominable du départ de Tom du manoir pour aller s'installer ses beaux-parents.

Lui, qui voulait plus rien savoir de son existence.

Lui qui en apprenant la vérité l'avait roulé de coups sur tout son corps bouillant de culpabilité, qui avait l'avait renié elle, son ''anormalité'' et son abdomen qui commençait à s'arrondir, massacrer d'insulter qu'elle avait fini par encaisser.

Elle songea, alors, en jetant un regard à la dérobée sur le crucifix au dessus de la porte, pourquoi elle s'était amenée ici, dans cet hôpital privé, pourquoi elle faisait toutes ses démarches secrètes en remuant ciel et terre.

Tout devenait clair, elle voulait que le bien de son enfant, puisqu'elle ne pouvait élever elle-même

Oui, bon,… si vous dites que la crèche est meilleure pour lui, marché conclu.

Elle signa la feuille que lui présentait la sœur et alors qu'elle lui serra la main, Olivia sentit en elle une impression incongrue, indistincte, lui serrer l'estomac. Comme si elle venait de vendre son âme à un princesse des ténèbres séraphique, une abbé mi-ange, mi-démon.

* * *

Ça aurait pu être une eutocie. Elle aurait voulu que ça le soit. À inverse, tout est allé de travers.

Elle aurait pu rester, se refaire une vie, si tout ce sang se saurait mêler de ses affaires au lieu de venir saccager les siennes.

Elle aurait pu au moins connaître ce gamin illégitime, qui ne saurait rien de ses origines par la faute de cette hémorragie incontrôlable.

Elle aurait pu lui donner un autre avenir, une meilleure vie, cependant à l'agonie, pâle comme un fantôme, Olivia n'a eu que lui donné son nom.

Il… s'appelle Tom. Tom… Elvis… Jedusor…

Quelques instant plus tard, elle s'éteignit. Le petit vagissant, s'agitait bruyamment dans les bras de sa mère.

* * *

À partir du moment de la mort de sa mère, ce bébé indigne au sang-mêlé devit qu'un vulgaire numéro.

Ce chiffre déposséda son prénom, son identité.

Il ne devenit que Tom Elvis Jedusor qu'ensuite des premiers mois de sa misérable vie d'abandonné payée aux frais des contribuables. L'hôpital ayant extirpé une forte somme à Olivia pour un supposé placement et des soins qui n'en coûtait en réalité considérablement moins. Fausses représentions. Sauf que personne ne savait, à part cette immense machine, qu'on avait profiter de son état de crise.

Et Tom Elvis Jedusor ignorait, encore dans son berceau, que ce n'était qu'un avant-goût du martyr qui l'attendait sa misérable vie d'abandonné payée aux frais des contribuables.

Toutefois, la crèche, bien que surpeuplé, avait des conditions qui frisait adéquat, à la limite du convenable. Même si attention n'était qu'il fallait d'attendre son tour avant d'avoir des soins.

Il fut enfermé dans une salle aux pleurs continuels d'une trentaine de bébés, encadrer par une religieuse. Et dans cette pièce, sept des ces nourrissons était pris en charge par une apprentie garde-malade laïque (Substitut de mère de jour et une de nuit). Ces sept découvraient l'ennui, la tristesse, la monotonie par un manque de loisir que l'atmosphère navrant imposait. Le développement de l'intérieur en décalage sur le physique la renfonçait.

Mais ça, c'était avant que Tom Elvis Jedusor n'effleure le seuil de l'orphelinat à l'âge de six ans, avec ce retardement mental qui était l'évidence même.


End file.
